1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage assembly, more particularly to a storage assembly that includes a main storage unit and a sub-storage unit, and that is adapted for storing record carriers of different dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of multi-media technology, more forms of record carriers, such as audio and video tapes, audio and video compact disks, etc., have been made available to consumers. As the different record carriers have different dimensions, the storage thereof has become a growing problem for consumers.
Conventional storage devices, such as racks or cases, are mostly designed for storing a single type of record carrier. Thus, storage devices of different sizes are needed to store different types of record carriers. The arrangement as such is not only uneconomical but also occupies a lot of space. If the storage devices are not full, the unoccupied space cannot be used for storing other articles since the storage devices have fixed partitions. The design of conventional storage devices is, therefore, neither practical nor flexible.